Do Not Deny Me, Lover
by vampchic1452
Summary: "Sookie. You. Are. MINE" Eric leaned over me, his breath tickling my ear. He kissed my neck. I only knew one thing. I cannot deny what I love. There's also a few Side-Stories that go with this series! Please read and review! NEW CHAPTERS TO BE POSTED SOON!
1. Prologue

**_You Will Not Deny Me, Lover_**

**_Prologue_**

_You Will Not Deny Me, Lover_

"You are mine Sookie Stackhouse?" It sounded more like a question this time than a statement. They were usually demands and ended with him trying to kiss me. _Not _gonna let that happen.

"The hell I am, Eric Northman!" I just about slapped him in the face. Did we have to go over this again?

"Sookie," he pleaded. Oh just shut up and leave already!

"What is it you want Eric?" Did I really just ask that?

"You. Always you. Only you." He was sincere and his hand lifted to stroke me.

I went to push his arm away; he was not going to touch me now. "You know wha…" the minute I touched his muscular arm, the world turned black. I couldn't see him anymore. I felt as though time stopped, I was in slow motion. What was happening?

When I came to, I was laying on the floor, in a rich looking house. I could see the large plasma TV in the living room because a bright light was on. When I turned to the kitchen, I saw it had no appliances but a mini fridge and a microwave. Clearly they didn't care if they left all the lights on, whoever owned this house must have lots of money.

'_This must be a vampire's house' _I thought. _'But whose?' _

I walked around the house and up the stairs; the closest door was slightly open. I could hear moaning sounds from within. I slowly approached and opened the door. "Hello?"

What I saw made me freeze. It was me, spread eagle, on a luxurious king size bed. I could see the figure above 'me', He had blonde hair. He was very muscular, and seemingly tall. I stifled a gasp and put my hand to my mouth.

_It was Eric._

**A/N How did you like the prologue? I know it's short but more's coming soon if you review!**

**Trust me, all will be answered in chapter one.**

**More reviews = More lemons and longer chapters!**


	2. Chapter 1

**WOW! I'd like to start off saying how grateful I am to everyone who reviewed the last chapter ( and put me on their alerts). It was up for less than 24 hours and I already have a million emails about story alerts. **

**UPDATE/****Over 400 hits for the Prolgue alone, 1000 hits for this chapter so far!**

**I was thinking about making a side story in Eric's PoV about what happened when Sookie 'blacked out' Tthe poll on my page!**

**You all deserve cookies!**

_Do Not Deny Me, Lover_

_Previously in DNDML_

When I came to, I was laying on the floor, in a rich looking house. I could see the large plasma TV in the living room because the kitchen light was on. When I turned to the kitchen, I saw it had no appliances but a mini fridge and a microwave. Clearly they didn't care if they left all the lights on, whoever owned this house must have lots of money.

'_This must be a vampire's house'_ I thought. _'But whose?'_

I walked around the house and up the stairs; the closest door was slightly open. I could hear moaning sounds from within. I slowly approaches and opened the door. "hello?"

What I saw made me freeze. It was me, spread eagle, on a king bed. I could see the figure above 'me', He had blonde hair. He was very muscular, and seemingly tall. I stifled a gasp and put my hand to my mouth.

_It was Eric._

ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES

"What the hell, Eric?" I couldn't help but yell. He was fucking a Sookie Stackhouse doppelganger, for Christ's sake!

Did he _not_ hear me? Well, if he did, he didn't answer me. I regretfully walked over to the bed, "Eric, What in God's name are you doing to her?" he still didn't answer me, neither acknowledged me there. Was I invisible?

"Sookie!" the model Eric cried, his pace getting ever faster. "Come for me!"

The Sookie lying on the bed started to tremor and she panted heavily. Not soon after Eric came. He shouted "du er under min säkringen. Du er min, alltid. Min hjärtan är nu evigt din."

He lied on top of me. Sookie. The girl; I didn't know what to call the mirror image of myself. He stroked her hair, twirling it around his fingers. He lifted it to his nose and said "Du er skön , min älskaren. berusning."

She looked into his eyes and asked "what did you just say? Forgive me; I do not know old Swedish."

He chuckled. His green eyes twinkling even in the dim lighting. "I said you are beautiful, lover. Your smell is amazing." He took another unneeded breath. This time he was the curve of the shoulder and neck. "I cannot resist you. How I have so far, is beyond my belief."

I couldn't help it; I wanted to see if he was really there. While they were talking, I placed my hand on his shoulder blade.

I had a nauseous feeling again.

I couldn't see once more.

ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES

I found myself falling. Eric's vamp reflexes caught me in time, so I wouldn't touch the ground below. He situated us on my bed. I could tell because the softness and the blanket below.

"Sookie, Sookie" he said frantically, "what is wrong, tell me what has happened! Wake up, love. Please." He was shaking me, my head cradled to his chest. I opened my eyes slowly, focusing on his facial features. I never noticed he had such a handsome face.

"What happened?"

"b-blacked out" I stuttered. "I think I saw you and me in a big house." I thought for a moment "at least I think it was us." My eyebrows furrowed together. "I walked around and there we were."

"Wait. Sookie, tell me what the house looked like. Tell me now!"

"I don't know…It was a vampire's house, I think. It had a plasma, a king bed. It had a chair with animal furs on it, though. Other than that it looked like any normal house. What difference does it make? I didn't have time to wander aimlessly around the house looking at the décor. I was frightened."

"I know, Sookie, you are safe here." he said slowly "you said you saw us. We were…?"

"Yes, I mean, I walked in on it." I tried to make a straight face, but a tear came out. "When I tried to touch you, the man who looked like you, I wound up here again." I was scared now. "Eric, what's wrong with me."

"Don't cry. It makes me feel abnormally human. When you touched me…I don't know what to say. Your hands turned into light itself. I've never felt anything so good. But I think Sookie, what you just described to me, was….my exact thought." His face told me he was scared as well.

"I can't read vampire's minds. They are blank to me." I paused. "Wait, you think about having sex?"

"Sookie, you're blushing. I only think about you, lover.

"Do not deny me, lover." He shifted us so fast I barely noticed. I was now straddling him, his hands at my waist. "I know what's best for you, I can protect you. More than the pathetic waste, Bill Compton." He looked disgusted. "Stop fighting me, Sookie." I was frozen with fear. He took that as an opportunity to lean in to kiss me on the lips.

I could feel the coolness of his breath, though he didn't need to take one. I didn't know what came over me but I didn't push him away this time. His tongue caressed my lower lip, testing my response. I opened my mouth a little more and moaned into his. His hands slid up my sides, under my shirt; lifting it. I held my arms above my head, and he momentarily stopped the kiss to remove my shirt. I took this time to unzip his jeans and tug on his shirt. He took the hint and discarded it in vampire speed.

"Lover, what made you change your mind" I opened my mouth to answer and all I could get out was 'you' before he positioned me on my back and removed my shorts. I was left in a skimpy black lace bra and pantie set. He, on the other hand, was still in pants.

"I don't think it's fair that you are clothed more than I." I smiled a bit. Truth be told, I really don't know why I decided to let my guards down, put up no fight. Maybe it was because I had always denied myself and I couldn't deal with it any longer, or maybe I needed to cope with the thought Eric had. I wasn't sure why my light had made him feel good and not blasted him off like Lorena and the Maenad.

I only knew one thing, I couldn't deny him now.

He smiled down at me he slid his jeans and boxers off in on swift movement. "I am going to rip it off." Whether it was a statement or he was requesting my permission, he was going to do it anyway. I just nodded.

I glanced down at his…um…size. How was that going to fit in me? Bill wasn't half his size. "Like what you see, lover? Because it's all you're gonna see for days. You will stay here with me, Sookie. It's the only way I can protect you."

"Eric. Please stop talking." I pleaded. "I need you, now."

"Learn some patience, lover." Eric chided me. He dipped down between my legs. Looking back at me to see if I was watching he smelled my juices that had been pooling for quite some time now. He proceeded to fuck me with his tongue. He had such a talented mouth that I couldn't think of how great he was with his Viking ship.

He added one finger into my wet heat. When I started moaning, he took that as a sign and added one, and later two more. I started moving my hips to meet them. He was pumping in and out of me with only three fingers and I started to feel lightheaded.

I felt a familiar tightening in my pelvic area. Eric's tempo was slow enough to make me want more but fast enough to satisfy my cravings. Nothing could stop my organism once it started. I thrust my hips up and Eric held them down to his face. His fingers were so tight I knew they would leave deep bruises later. When I came he nestled his face further into my heat and drink all my juices. I was surprised because I would have never expected someone to do this to me. I never expected to be love by someone. Especially from one such as a vampire.

He was apparently not done. His arousal was clearly obvious, when he pulled my hips to meet his. "Don't think I am done with you, my lover. My Fae." I don't think I can last another minute of his superhuman stamina. "du vill inte kvitta sig med jag så lätt."

**A/N Again, what did you think of this chapter! I left you on a cliff didn't I? Too bad you'll have to make a bridge out of reviews before I post another chapter.**

**What is Eric going to do to Sookie next? Why didn't her light hurt Eric as it had the others? Why can she hear Eric and not any other vamps?**

**I will need someone who can answer all questions True Blood related. I am very much in love with it but that doesn't mean I don't need help; any volunteers? I pay in chapter sneak peeks! **


	3. Chapter 2

I will need someone who can answer all questions True Blood related. I am very much in love with it but that doesn't mean I don't need help; any volunteers?

_Do Not Deny Me, Lover_

_Previously in DNDML_

I felt a familiar tightening in my pelvic area. Eric's tempo was slow enough to make me want more but fast enough to satisfy my cravings. Nothing could stop my orgasm once it started. I thrust my hips up and Eric held them down to his face. His fingers were so tight I knew they would leave deep bruises later. When I came he nestled his face further into my heat and drink all my juices. I was surprised because I would have never expected someone to do this to me. I never expected to be love by someone. Especially from one such as a vampire.

He was apparently not done. His arousal was clearly obvious, when he pulled my hips to meet his. "Don't think I am done with you, my lover. My Fae." I don't think I can last another minute of his superhuman stamina. "Du vill inte kvitta sig med jag så lätt."

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

"Why did you stop? You got what you wanted; me squirming under your hands." I was truly confused. And tired. He said he wasn't finished.

"Lover, I will not make love to you here. I want to stay with you when daytime comes. I want to feel you in my arms" He is already up and has his pants on. I put on my best sexy nightgown. He offered his hand to me. "Miss Stackhouse, may I escort you to my home, where we can recreate that vision of yours?" his gazing eyes showed a pleading look, though insistent.

I take his hand. "Why, yes, Mr. Northman." I knew I was in for the best night in my life.

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

We flew, of course. It was the fastest way. Some part of me was still wondering why I hadn't refused him. I could have. It wouldn't have stopped him from trying but usually he gives up when I act lifeless and dead. Apparently he likes to fuck living girls over vampires.

When we reached his house, we walked inside and entered a password into a security system.

My 'vision' was already in place. No need to turn off lights when you have a thousand years to accumulate money.

"Sookie, my love?" he held out his hand to me. His eyes playful though I knew they held possessiveness

"Oh Eric." I almost collapsed right there. But I held, up my hand for him to grasp, he surprised me by carrying me bridal style to his master suite. He set me atop the bed. Silk, of course. It's nothing but the best for my Viking.

"Would you like to take those off?" he eyed my clothes. "I believe you aren't going to need them." His voice was seductive enough; I didn't need him breathing in my ear. Shivers of pleasure rippled throughout my body.

"If I have mine off, yours go as well." I was smiling mischievous.

He made deep growl, and tackled me so I was lying with my head on the pillows. I was laughing while he was slowly slipping my clothes off. So slow, I was already flowing with desire. He never took his eyes off while he was undressing. Finally he was clad in his boxer shorts, me in my bra and pantie set. In a fraction of a second both our undergarments were falling next to the bed.

He dipped his head between my legs. I moaned, knowing I wouldn't last long if he was to finger me again.

"Do you wish me to continue?" His eyes were blazing. "You will be writhing beneath me."

"Yes, please, Eric! I want to feel your hard cock in me!" I felt dirty saying those words but I knew his ego inflated twice its size by that statement. That goes the same for things down there.

He took me by surprise. I was expecting him to finger me to release, at the most, taste me. No, with his superhuman speed he positioned himself at my entrance, his thumb touching my clit. In an instant his was fully in me. He stopped to let me adjust to his, rather large, erect penis. Then he set off.

Eric was careful not to hurt me, he did not go as hard and fast as the night I saw him with Yvetta. _'That vampire whore.'_ I thought and did a retake. _'Who am I to say that? Well, at least I don't ask to be paid and I've only slept with two vampires.' _He was fast enough to get me going real fast. After what normally would have been an hour with Bill, I was already at my climax.

"Eric, faster. Harder."

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

Eric's PoV

I could feel her tightening around my shaft.

"Sookie" I was trying to control myself, keep my pace the same but I lost my head in the moment. I went ever so faster. I was selfish to admit but I couldn't come before her. "Come for me."

"Eric!" she screamed and I gritted my teeth with the force of my release. I could see her panting from the hallway light as well as feel her underneath me.

If she was in my head, she would know what these words meant. "Du er skön, min älskaren. Du er berusning."

She looked up at me for a fraction of a second "You are handsome as well. And you smell like winter and the ocean."

There we were, lying on my bed. I have dreamed of this so many times yet I cannot think about those times. I have been blinded by what has just happened. I could feel my erection again. She could as well because she smiled and grinded me a bit. '_Oh Sookie.'_

My fangs clicked into place. I felt my vampire instincts take over. I struggled to keep them in check; but she heard them. She started to move her hands, delicately pulling her hair from her neck. I slid my long fingers across her bottom and up her side. She gave a pleasurable shiver that sent ripples through my body as well. When I reached her throat, I caught the last lock of hair. I brought it to my nose and breathed in, smelling summer and her jasmine shampoo. Amazing how she believes I smell like winter, as she does of warm spring and summer.

I inhaled once more before I sank my fangs into her soft flesh.

I heard her cry out and go rigid beneath me. _'What is wrong, Sookie?'_ I want to ask. I wanted to badly to stop but I couldn't stop my thirst. My hands were pushing her shoulder and back, trying to save her from myself. Where I touched her skin glowed the violet purple light. I saw her hands too were alight. All my strength went into not draining her. I knew I couldn't pull away but I could stop drinking.

She tasted like the sunshine I would never see again.

'_Slow down, Eric'_ that became my goal. The only thing that mattered to me.

The ocean I played by as a young boy sang to me.

'_Stop drinking her blood'_ I had stopped sucking and only her vein was pulsing. Her hands were glowing brighter.

My father telling me I would rule Sweden.

'_My saliva has healing chemicals in it' _I couldn't concentrate on what I _needed_ to do.

My sons being born.

'_Sookie'_ I reached out through the bond that was incredibly strong as her blood was being pumping into me. I could feel her happiness. _'She is alright'_

That alone was enough to take my mouth of her neck and lick her wound up.

The moment I stopped, Sookie jolted awake. She drew in a ragged breath and pulled herself into the sitting position.

_"Oh my god, Eric!"_

**A/N Hahahaa. Did you catch that little tidbit about Bill? I know, I know, I'm so damn mean! If you are one of 'those' people who are fond of Bill, turn the other way. This story is going to take a little downhill turn for him. I'd rather pursue Viking gods rather than wait all day to work something up. *wink***

**What did Sookie see this time? His thoughts, the future, or did she just black out like any normal human would with the sheer hotness of Eric? So many things it could be!**

**If you would like me to write a one shot for you send it in review! I love making them!**

**It annoys me to NO end, when people story alert and don't leave a review! Please, take the extra 10 seconds, whether it be 'loved your story', 'keep on writing', or even 'hated your story'. They really DO help me to write better chapters and makes me want to write so much more!**

**It makes me sad when I have 50 emails of story alerts and only 2 reviews. Thank you to the people that took those 10 seconds to write something.**

**Please review!**

**_Also don't forget to enter the Fall Into My Bed contest_****_  
>I am looking for some Fabulous <strong><span>EricSookie** Romance for this contest. Lemony ones, so the rating will be respectfully M.  
>In the summary of the story it should say: <em><strong>entry for<strong> **Fall Into My Bed Contest**_ so I know you are entering.  
>the story must include <span>Eric's Bed<span>, Chains, and/or something Silk -be creative!  
><strong>The <span>DEADLINE<span> for this competition is SEPTEMBER 30th!**  
>please PM me if you are entering.<em>**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to eveyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Over one thousand hits!**

**I want to know what you think of this chapter, and what you think is going to happen next, if you have an idea of whats happening please feel free to PM me!**

**in your reviews, tell me if you want a side story with this chapter.**

_Do Not Deny Me, Lover_

_Previously in DNDML_

She tasted like the sunshine I would never see again.

'Slow down, Eric' that became my goal. The only thing that mattered to me.

The ocean I played by as a young boy sang to me.

'Stop drinking her blood' I had stopped sucking and only her vein was pulsing. Her hands were glowing brighter.

My father telling me I would rule Sweden.

'My saliva has healing chemicals in it' I couldn't concentrate on what I needed to do.

My sons being born.

'Sookie' I reached out through the bond that was incredibly strong as her blood was being pumping into me. I could feel her happiness. 'She is alright'

That alone was enough to take my mouth of her neck and lick her wound up.

The moment I stopped, Sookie jolted awake. She drew in a ragged breath and pulled herself into the sitting position.

"Oh my god, Eric!"

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

Eric's PoV

"Sookie" I sent reassurance through our bond. I was stunned to find that there was no alarm.

She looked at me for a while. I sensed she was trying to find the right words or where to start. "Eric, The most amazing this happened. I saw Niall!"

This puzzled me. "The King? Why?" Since he is her Great, Great Grandfather I know of him.

"We were in a court of such. Like the one I told you about when I saw Claudine and Barry the Bellboy." She paused. I urged her to continue. "He was telling me all the things that the part Fae and humans can do. He told me that I was shooting you with my light when I…um, was out of it. I was scared because I knew that it hurts supernatural beings. I told him I remember Claudine told me about it. Something like Bill would take it from me, which I didn't understand at the time."

I remembered Compton blathering on about him walking in the sunlight after tasting her blood. That was how I was able to trick Mississippi into walking in the sun. Since she was only part Fae, her powers were minute and lasted only mere minutes.

"I asked him if you were alright. 'With great difficulty, he is more than ok' were his exact words. He said that my blood calls you more than it did to Bill. Is this true, Eric? I mean, I know I'm part fairy an' all and my blood is supposed to be sweet as nectar. But why do you choose to stay with me?"

She astounded me. I have never thought about it in great detail. "Sookie. First I blamed it on the Fairy part of you. I knew that was only a lie. I have always thought my life was to be with many women," her face showed disgust. I softly touched her face and she turned to my hand. "Sookie, I want to protect you, I feel something there. My bond with you is stronger than that with Pam's. She's my progeny, Sookie! That isn't supposed to happen with humans. I have tasted your blood, but not enough to be as strong as a maker and child's would be."

"Ohh." That was all Sookie murmured.

"Is this all Niall Bringant said to you? He said nothing more before he left."

"No, I asked him why I can read your mind, if that's even what I'm doing. He told me that was what Fairies tend to do. He explained that they can read vampire's intentions before they even know them. Sort of like the future but it's really all in their heads to begin with." This was fascinating. Now I knew another thing that no one could find out about.

"You know what this means, Sookie? If another vampire finds out about your capabilities, they _will_ try everything they can to find you and capture you. No matter who little you can read of their minds, they will not appreciate it. Even I cannot express my opinions if I do not know you as I do, and I was to hear of this. A telepath that can read vampires' minds is not a good thing to put on your résumé." I was trying to lighten the mood but it was clear that I was being deadly serious.

"But you don't get it."

"Do not tell Pam."

"Eric…" I gave her a glare and she stopped in her tracks.

"I can read your mind because I have had your blood and you mine. It didn't work with Bill because Niall considers we weren't compatible. I believe I cannot read all vampires' minds but Niall thinks otherwise. Just to be sure, I'm not about to tell anyone about this." She looked at me solemnly and took my hand. To reassure her I wasn't mad, I rubbed circles on the back with my thumb.

"So you didn't read my mind this time?" I stared unblinking at her.

"No" I felt curiosity overcome me.

"How about now? Can you hear me, Sookie?" I was trying to open my mind and concentrate on one thought.

"Ummm, I guess I can try but I think I'll pass out again. I wouldn't be much help if I did."

"Then I won't deter you. I won't do anything you don't wish me to. Go ahead. Tell me what I am thinking." I was hiding behind an ulterior motive. One I was hoping she wouldn't guess.

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

Sookie's PoV

I didn't like keeping secrets from Eric. One, he probably would find out about it. Two he wouldn't and I would end up spilling. Or three, I felt guilty later on and had to tell someone, undeniably throwing it into number one.

"I don't know how this works Eric. For one, I've only read your thoughts once. But I guess you can count the vision with Niall. So what did they have in common?" hmm, I never would have guessed I could have heard a vampire's thoughts. Let alone _try_ and read them.

"Well, you were filled with great emotion. Hate and lust, was what I felt through our connection. We were touching, lover. This is good, is it not?" He was trying to please me. And was smiling, not a mischievous Eric smile, a nice genuine one.

"Ok, well, I guess we should be touching then…what do you suppose we do?" As fast as he could, no doubt, he pulled my legs around his waist as I stifled a little laugh.

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

Sookie's PoV

I groaned as I hit the wall with the momentum from Eric's swiftness. He pushed me against the wall grasped my hands and put them in line with my shoulders. I curled my fingers around his. He kissed greedily down my throat. He paused and I straightened as much as one can up against a wall to see his face.

"Can you hear me, lover?" His eyes scanned my throat then my eyes. I answered as truthfully as I could, which was no. I kind of wanted this to keep going on.

With both hands he let them fall over my body. He cupped my breast, giving my nipple a sharp pinch. I moaned into his ear while he was busy having gone back to kissing my collarbone. He untied the black silk nightgown he had given me. He looked at my body and growled. I smiled.

In between liking my nipples and caressing my spine, giving me shivers, he spoke. "Now, sweetheart?" another dozen times his lips touch my skin.

"Nothing, my love." I rolled the words in my mind. It was typical of Eric to call me lover but I had not taken to using it often.

"Well" Going back to my neck "we are going to have to fix that" taking my earlobe in his teeth he finished "aren't we?"

All I could do was stutter. Nothing came out of my mouth but moans and maybe an 'Oh Eric'.

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

Eric's PoV

I can smell her arousal. My mouth watered and my fangs clicked into place.

I rolled around so my back was on the wall and lifted her up a bit. Her hair fell on my face as she looked down on me.

She tightened her thighs, as if knowing I was about to let go with one hand. I grasped myself in my hand, pumping a few times, using my pre cum as lubrication. Although I wouldn't need it because I knew she was fully wet and ready for me again.

I set her on the desk in the adjoining room to my bedroom. I slid all the papers of it. This room, too, was star in my fantasies. I felt a low growl rumble my chest as I saw her, fully nude in front of me. I looked at her, completely sure she wanted to do this, but I guess my eyes asked something else because she answered, "I still can't hear you, Eric."

That was fine with me because I had a chance to work on getting her into my head. If all else fails, she will scream for me.

**A/N first of all, like a said above, do you want a Side story to this chapter? I have one partially done of her conversation with Niall if people want me to complete and post.**

**What was Eric's ulterior motive? What is Sookie hiding from him (this is something that the side story would reveal)**

**If you would like me to write a one shot for you send it in review! I love making them!**

**It annoys me to NO end, when people story alert and don't leave a review! Please, take the extra 10 seconds, whether it be 'loved your story', 'keep on writing', or even 'hated your story'. They really DO help me to write better chapters and makes me want to write so much more!**

**It makes me sad when I have 50 emails of story alerts and only 2 reviews.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! Chocolate Cake to all!**

**Please review!**

**_Also don't forget to enter the Fall Into My Bed contest_****_  
>I am looking for some Fabulous <strong><span>EricSookie** Romance for this contest. Lemony ones, so the rating will be respectfully M.  
>In the summary of the story it should say: <em><strong>entry for<strong> **Fall Into My Bed Contest**_ so I know you are entering.  
>the story must include <span>Eric's Bed<span>, Chains, and/or something Silk -be creative!  
><strong>The <span>DEADLINE<span> for this competition is SEPTEMBER 30th!**  
>please PM me if you are entering.<em>**

**_I only have 3 stories on this contest, if you know anyone who wants to enter have then PM me!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_Do Not Deny Me, Lover_

_Previously in DNDML_

"Can you hear me, lover?" His eyes scanned my throat then my eyes. I answered as truthfully as I could, which was no. I kind of wanted this to keep going on.

With both hands he let them fall over my body. He cupped my breast, giving my nipple a sharp pinch. I moaned into his ear while he was busy, having gone back to kissing my collarbone. He untied the black silk nightgown he had given me. He looked at my body and growled. I smiled.

In between liking my nipples and caressing my spine, giving me shivers, he spoke. "Now, sweetheart?" another dozen times his lips touch my skin.

"Nothing, my love." I rolled the words in my mind. It was typical of Eric to call me lover but I had not taken to using it often.

"Well" Going back to my neck "we are going to have to fix that" taking my earlobe in his teeth he finished "aren't we?"

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

He set me on the desk in his office. I assumed it was adjacent to his bedroom; as we didn't travel far. He pushed the papers off and looked at my naked body. He growled then looked at me with a question on his face. So I answered, "I still can't hear you, Eric."

He lifted me up once again. We slammed into a wall. I was overwhelmed with lust that I didn't even notice the pain on my spine.

He lowered us to the floor.

Laid me down.

"That's tolerable, but I intend for you to writhe beneath me in pleasure. You are mine Sookie Stackhouse." That last sentence struck a nerve in me. I couldn't stop from what I was about to do.

"Stop that! I am tired of everyone saying I'm theirs! I already told you I had no problem with it but if you think it's a turn on. I've got news for you Eric Northman! I'm a vampire. You are mine, Sookie. It will not work on me again!" I screamed in his face. I got up, pushed my finger in his chest. "I've spent too much time with you. I haven't been to work, haven't seen my friends."

"Sookie" Oh god, what have I done, his face is like a drenched kitten wanting to come inside. I knew he was primal and had mastered how to make people feel guilty; I was not going to fall for it.

"You need to realize everything isn't about sex. I need my life back. Normal people go to work every day, see people. I can't just be sitting here all day waiting for nightfall so I can have sex with you again!" I felt a bit dirty talking about giving up sex while being naked so I quickly ran out of the room to throw on some clothes. I found a silk robe on his ornate chair in the hallway. Once I was covered up I felt my confidence creep back. I sighed when I felt the rush behind me and he was in front of me. Hands were up stopping me. I wasn't going to be, I wanted some air and that was what I was going to get. I pushed him closer to the door. I had to shove him to get through; it's not an easy task, even when he's not trying to block me.

"I need to protect you, Sookie." His face was pained as he spoke. I ignored him and kept forcing him out of my way. "I cannot let them find you." Whoa, that caught my attention. Who were _them_?

"You are ridiculous, Eric Northman!"

"You will see. I will show you what you mean to me." he proceeded to touch my face.

"Wha—"My unfinished word echoed in the soundless void.

I felt my body fall. It was surrounded by _his_ arms.

I realized I was seeing things from Eric's eyes.

He picked up my seemingly lifeless body and carefully strode down the stairs. He set me gingerly on the couch.

He was holding my hands in his. Slowly, he traced the back of my hand with his thumb.

He abruptly switched his thoughts.

He sat on my porch. We were drinking iced tea, sitting on the swing.

I looked over my shoulder, towards the rising sun. I looked over at Eric. Worried what should have happened.

But _didn't_.

I noticed he was not a vampire. Or, at least, he appeared not to be.

The light gingerly bounced off his features, like a normal human. They were flawless, and it was hard to imagine it not being as perfect as he is. Even as a human he seems at an impeccable state. His eyes shone bright, teeth gleaming. He took my hand and led me down the few stairs. He proceeded to walk me to his car. He switched thoughts again. And once again I was stunned. He was fast forwarding though his entire line.

We were at a very elegant restraint. There were roses on the table, candles lit. He stood and walked over, only to kneel down next to me. He opened the black velvet box and then proposed. Of course I couldn't hear much, he was changing too fast. But I could feel the excitement of my accept.

I panicked. I wished I could say yes like the girl in the room. But I've already gone through this with Bill.

_Bill_. I wanted to stop myself. I couldn't bear to think about him. I've been through too much. He chose his path.

I focused on Eric changing visions. He started to flash through them like a scrapbook.

Our wedding.

Our house.

My new car I presumed he bought me.

Afternoon brunches and sunset dinners.

Several times of me. I tried to piece a central theme in those ones. Later, it became prominent; my stomach.

Hundreds more of our children. Two girls. They were mere images of me but with their father's ice eyes.

I am getting sick; too many pictures. Too many moments that cannot ever be true.

Lies, fiction, dreams.

I try to redirect his thoughts. I try to pull myself out of the trance-like state he's put me in.

I get flashes from the real scene. That being the living room and Eric. I glace at my hands, they are light spheres on his face and neck. I force myself to remove my hands from contacting his body. After brief moments the connection is broken.

He looks at me, his eyes icy eyes gazing.

"Eric" Is all I can say.

He stops midair. His hand falls, then lifts it to cover my mouth. He glances over his shoulder.

We both stand up, alarmed. I cannot sense another mind near, so I am clueless to what is happening.

He gives me the death stare as I struggle against his hand. His fangs come out and we start walking down the hallway towards the back door. He drops his hand but pushes me behind his body; shielding me. We are just about to turn the corner when the alarms go off.

Eric swiftly goes over to the sliding glass doors, shattered glass scattered everywhere.

A female walks in. She is dressed in overly fancy clothes to be a robber. Necklaces are abundant on her décolletage, heeled shoes click.

She held out a hand, as if to stop up from advancing, and slammed her fist into the security box on the wall. She walks forward, more into the light.

"Those things really do annoy me."

**A/N There is A LOT of subtle hints about what's to come. I hope you like!**

**What's Eric thinking? What's Sookie thinking?**

**Who was the mysterious woman?**

**What's gonna happen next? Can you find the hints?**

**It annoys me to NO end, when people story alert and don't leave a review! Please, take the extra 10 seconds, whether it be 'loved your story', 'keep on writing', or even 'hated your story'. They really DO help me to write better chapters and makes me want to write so much more!**

**It makes me sad when I have 50 emails of story alerts and only 2 reviews.**

**_Also don't forget to enter the Fall Into My Bed contest_****_  
>I am looking for some Fabulous <strong><span>EricSookie** Romance for this contest. Lemony ones, so the rating will be respectfully M.  
>In the summary of the story it should say: <em><strong>entry for<strong> **Fall Into My Bed Contest**_ so I know you are entering.  
>the story must include <span>Eric's Bed<span>, Chains, and/or something Silk -be creative!  
><strong>The <span>DEADLINE<span> for this competition is SEPTEMBER 30th!**  
>please PM me if you are entering.<em>**

**_I WOULD LOVE TO SEE EVERYONE'S PRETTY LITTLE STORIES ENTERED INTO MY CONTEST! THE DEADLINE IS APPROACHING FAST!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for the wait everyone! This chapter isn't one of the longest I've written but trust me, a long one will be here soon! Don't worry!**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**

_Do Not Deny Me, Lover_

_Previously in DNDML_

He looks at me, his eyes icy eyes gazing.

"Eric" Is all I can say.

He stops midair. His hand falls, then lifts it to cover my mouth. He glances over his shoulder.

We both stand up, alarmed. I cannot sense another mind near, so I am clueless to what is happening.

He gives me the death stare as I struggle against his hand. His fangs come out and we start walking down the hallway towards the back door. He drops his hand but pushes me behind his body; shielding me. We are just about to turn the corner when the alarms go off.

Eric swiftly goes over to the sliding glass doors, shattered glass scattered everywhere.

A female walks in. She is dressed in overly fancy clothes to be a robber. Necklaces are abundant on her décolletage, heeled shoes click.

She held out a hand, as if to stop up from advancing, and slammed her fist into the security box on the wall. She walks forward, more into the light.

"Those things really do annoy me."

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

Eric's eyes widened and we both took in the figure before us.

"Sophie Anne. What is your highness doing here?" he did a small bow.

"Cut the crap Mr. Northman!" she smiled after her little outburst. Her heels clicked as she walked over. She touched my face and I flinched. He promptly removed her hand and stepped in front of me. "You know why I am here." She answered as she turned and walked around the room. She stopped at several places and fingered random antiques. "So why don't you" she paused to look at us standing there "hand her over?"

He growled and put his hand on me.

This time I stepped back until I reached the wall. It seemed like every step I took he looked over his shoulder as if to make sure I was still there. It was unnerving. I scanned my surroundings to see what I could use in a fight, if it came down to it. Of course he wouldn't have silver. After all he couldn't touch it without harming himself in the process.

"What the hell is going on Eric?" I stared at him with pleading eyes. Why was she after me once again? Hadn't we gone over this already?

"You have yet to clue our little fairy in our little secret?" she raised one eyebrow. "Why, Mr. Northman" she scolded, "you are not fulfilling your duties. One being you are to inform the subject if they are needed in service of the queen. That queen being myself." Her tone was deadly and I wasn't about to interrupt by speaking my thoughts. Until she turned to me and spoke with disgust. "Dear Sookie, you don't know what your beloved has been keeping from you, do you?

"He has been conversing with me for the past week. Your newly discovered powers, well I am in need of those." She flicked her eyebrows up, but only for a moment till she turned to face Eric. "Do you care to enlighten her?"

He looked at me solemnly. "Sookie, I found out she had been watching us. She knew you were with me too much and she grew curious" he looked over his shoulder to stare at Sophie Anne before continuing. "So she decided to send someone to watch you. A vampire at night and bribed Weres during the day. Once they saw you haven't left my side for over two weeks, they moved closer. He overheard me talking about your new telepathic abilities. That you can read vampires' thoughts. He reported back and you are now discovered. Then he made the mistake of coming back to my house. He paid the price of trespassing."

It was a lot to take in but Sophie Anne beckoned him with a hand, so apparently he had more to go.

"I ripped his arm off; it will take a few days to heal." His eyes showed regret. I sensed it but I couldn't figure out why. I also felt he still wasn't telling me the truth. "Sophie Anne and I fought it out. She wanted to take you from me to become a weapon. She tried to bargain with me. I couldn't agree but I have no choice. There is nothing now, nothing I want more than you to be safe."

He walked and took my hand in his. He sent confidence and reassurance through our bond. That helped me to figure out what he was planning. That and his calmness about the situation. He could have taken Sophie Anne down then and there. He has more than a thousand years on her, and she has no guards with her.

"Sophie Anne" I said and I still was fearful but Eric was by me flowing vibes through the bond. I knew nothing bad would happen badly. Nothing harmful to me of him at least.

"Marvelous!" she clasped her hands together and brightened. "So your vampire sweetheart never told you anything?" when she got no answer she spoke again "Ha! This is fucking delicious!" She once again touched me. Her fingers wound around my arm and she gave Eric a hard powerful look.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her."

"Back the fuck off, Eric Northman! I was just seeing if the little fairy will read my mind. This telepath seemingly needs contact and persuasion. Go ahead, what do you see?"

Two sets of eyes were on me, and I closed my eyes waiting for the darkness.

**A/N**

**Ahh, so we have Miss Sophie Anne in the picture now. Ohh la la!**

**What is Eric STILL keeping from Sookie?**

**What is Eric's plan?**

**Why does Sophie Anne need her? How can she use her to her advantage?**

**What will Sookie see?**

**I'd really like to thank kmplease, for answering my TB questions. **

**It annoys me to NO end, when people story alert and don't leave a review! Please, take the extra 10 seconds, whether it be 'loved your story', 'keep on writing', or even 'hated your story'. They really DO help me to write better chapters and makes me want to write so much more!**

**It makes me sad when I have 50 emails of story alerts and only 2 reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Do Not Deny Me, Lover_

_Previously in DNDML_

"Sophie Anne" I said and I still was fearful but Eric was by me flowing vibes through the bond. I knew nothing bad would happen. Nothing harmful to him or me at least.

"Marvelous!" she clasped her hands together and brightened. "So your vampire sweetheart never told you anything?" when she got no answer she spoke again "Ha! This is fucking delicious!" She once again touched me. Her fingers wound around my arm and she gave Eric a hard powerful look.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." He said though gritted teeth.

"Back the fuck off, Eric Northman! I was just seeing if the little fairy will read my mind. This telepath seemingly needs contact and persuasion. Go ahead, what do you see?"

Two sets of eyes were on me, and I closed my eyes waiting for the darkness.

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

I was waiting for something I knew wasn't going to happen. It had happened with Eric a few times and now I'm some kind of physic that will be able to read every vampire's mind. This was exactly what happened before.

I stood there waiting a bit more confused.

When I opened my eyes, there were more than two other people standing in the room.

"Bill?" I asked hesitantly. I rubbed my eyes, maybe I was hallucinating. Eric scowled and turned to him.

"How dare you!" He moved to a defensive stance.

Bill disregarded him and went straight towards Sophie Anne. She wasn't paying attention until after she'd been alerted to his presence. I started to walk over to stop him. Too late, as I saw her head torn from her body, I would do nothing. She exploded in chucks. Eric jumped across, saving me from the majority of goo and blood that was coming my way. He looked over his shoulder at me, a slight smile on his lips. Then he turned back to the 'danger'.

Bill had stopped to look at us. His lips up in disgust, he stalked forward. He tried to go around Eric but he intercepted him. I didn't know his goal in his raid just that Eric had several hundred years on him. I knew he didn't expect to beat him.

I watched them fight it off. They were a blur but I could make out punches and Bill would be thrown to the floor. Sometimes Eric would be the one smashed in a wall.

I heard a few things breaking and what I assumed was profanities in Swedish.

That was the last sound I heard from my lover, because Bill caught Eric off-guard. While Eric turned around and stepped forward Bill proceeded to throw me over his shoulder and run out the door.

I was so preoccupied by what had happened I didn't put up a fight.

When I came to my senses and faced reality, I did though. I screamed. I kicked and hit his broad back. Then I started crying any yelling for him to let me go.

He stopped suddenly at a large wrought iron gate. Beyond lay his house, though it looked more like a mansion. The guards stationed at the entrance revered him as royalty.

'_Of course, he is still the king.'_ I was so upset I'd almost forgotten his title.

A black Mercedes rolled up and Bill signaled me to get in. I paused thinking of a way to run. I tried to call up some of my light but I couldn't feel it.

He read my hesitation "Sookie, get in the car. I promise you will be alright."

'Ya right' I wanted to scream; 'You just killed the queen and attacked Eric!'

I hated myself for trusting him after what he did before and just now, but I slid in the seat anyway.

We arrived at the door only a few moments later.

Thr placed seemed much different than the last times I remember. The walls no longer were a bright white, but now a dull shade of gray. On side tables, wilted flowers sagged in cracked vases. I couldn't believe why he would let this place go to waste. Nonetheless I had suspicions as to _what_ would cause him to.

_Me_.

Bill allowed me to take everything in. He didn't interrupt by speaking… just stood there.

"Why… Why Bill? Why did you have to kidnap me? Is your arrogance really that big so you thought you would take me and I would magically love you again?"

"Sookie" I would never admit it, but I had to struggle to keep my legs from giving. "That is precisely the point. I know you truly do not love Eric. You still love me. I know because I can see it in your eyes. I know…"

"Stop telling me you know! You do not _know_ anything about me!" I felt my face grow hot and redden. I took a deep, calming breath. "I don't need a speech about how much you love me, Bill, please, just let me leave. Please let me go back to my house.

I walked up to him and lifted my hand.

I couldn't help it. I used to like Bill. That kind of love never goes away completely. After all, I did almost marry Bill. It was in my nature to be compassionate; especially after feeling I've pained someone.

He struck my hand away almost too fast for my human eyes to see.

I felt the pain shoot through my entire fore arm. My fingers were shocked then went completely numb. I made a chocked cry. My wrist was burning and all I could do was yelp from the pain.

I looked up into his eyes. Softness, pain, and sorrow filled them.

Then, he made his move.

**A/N I KNOW I told everyone the next one would be a long one….But I have something better, 2 chapters! I will post it Friday and then you will be happy!**

**Why did Bill stake Sohpie Anne?**

**What's Eric going to do about Sookie being taken?**

**What do you think Bill is gonna do next?**

**Can you guess who's going to come into the story next?**

**Volleyball season is ending this week so if there's little homework, what does that mean? MORE chapters and faster updates! Everyone likes those!**

**I am very hyper today, I just got over a 24 hour bug, babysitting, homecoming, and a research paper (for which I get extra credit for!) and I get to eat BLTs tonight and carrot cake! Yay!  
>**If you all didn't already know, that is my favorite food, so if you're thinking of a future birthday present, think that and lots of REVIEWS!<strong>

**Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7 NEW!

_Do Not Deny Me, Lover_

_Previously in DNDML_

I walked up to him and lifted my hand.

I couldn't help it. I used to like Bill. That kind of love never goes away completely. After all, I did almost marry Bill. It was in my nature to be compassionate; especially after feeling I've pained someone.

He struck my hand away almost too fast for my human eyes to see.

I felt the pain shoot through my entire fore arm. My fingers were shocked then went completely numb. I made a chocked cry. My wrist was burning and all I could do was yelp from the pain.

I looked up into his eyes. Softness, pain, and sorrow filled them.

Then, he made his move.

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

_Eric's PoV_

I was standing with Queen Sophie Anne when it all started. He just walked right in beheaded her. He may be a king but it's still treason and I will stand against him.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I reached for it thinking it was her. Hoping it was her.

"Sookie?"

"Now, why would I be Sookie? Although I do recall you were once into those role play fantasies."

"What do you want Pam?" I keep the same voice I always used with her.

"I was just oh so worried when you didn't show up at Fangtasia this evening. I understand you've been with Sookie but you usually come early to put the fangbangers in their place. The patrons miss you. I heard the Queen was in Shreveport. The little humans here are getting so worked up I've had to throw most of them out. It's bad for business Eric. You need to play the sheriff if you're going to be the sheriff."

You couldn't tell from her sardonic voice that she was truly worried, but I knew.

"Pamela." I paused. "Find entertainment for any vampire attendants we may have. Humans, shifters, and witches need to leave. I will not be attending this night but express my utmost gratis with a Tru Blood." I didn't want to sound too disbelieving. "If no one gets rid of those distasteful drinks, they will go bad."

"Eric? Now why aren't you going to be here?"

"Do not question me. I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the evening."

I hung up without another answer. I stopped pacing.

I picked up what remained of Sophie Anne's body and hauled it out to the shed.

Dawn would be in a few hours and I needed to find Sookie. So I returned to that dilemma.

I paused, feeling something through the bond.

Without warning, I could feel her pain as if it were my own.

I felt her confusion and distress.

I could do absolutely nothing to relieve it, but I sent sympathy through our bond.

That's when I felt nauseous. I had never felt this since I became vampire. I froze, and then felt it again. This time I doubled over. I became enclosed by blackness.

I was looking at her. The wretched Bill Compton leaned over her. I raised my hand, ready to punch him, but I saw her tears.

Sookie was on the floor, crying, cradling her hand. He held her still as he drank from her neck. He stopped not bothering to heal her wound.

He bit his arm and forced his blood upon her lips. I scrutinized as the wound on her neck healed. Her hand, earlier deformed, was straightening. She gave a cry and I heard the bone pop back in place.

I didn't know what was going on. I have never felt or seen anything like what had just happened.

My hatred for Bill Compton has increased ever so immensely. I closed the distance between me and Compton. He didn't seem to notice, which was peculiar but to my benefit. When I felt my fist connect with his jaw, everything faded and I faced my shed once again.

I couldn't help but punch the wall to let out my frustration. I know exactly what is happening to Sookie. I know where she is.

But I also know I cannot make it to Mississippi in time.

I walk down in my lightproof room.

I sit on the bed, staring at the wall.

I am motionless until the bleeds start.

That's when I cry, not caring if my bloody tears ruin a new shirt.

"Sookie!" I painfully cry out. I punch the wall and my haste, a dimple forms.

Another thing broken.

Good.

It can go next to my damaged heart.

**A/N I am so sorry for the late post. I promised I would update it that Friday….and I didn't. No excuses. Weeeell, just one. I'm in Russia! My boyfriend wanted me to visit his family there so he surprised me.**

**So there it is. I'm visiting Russia and I give you two chapters. Late, but hey! They're there!**

**Just don't mess up my precious reviews too much.**


	9. Chapter 8 NEW!

_Do Not Deny Me, Lover_

_Previously in DNDML_

I was looking at her. The wretched Bill Compton leaned over her. I raised my hand, ready to punch him, but I saw her tears.

Sookie was on the floor, crying, cradling her hand. He held her still as he drank from her neck. He stopped not bothering to heal her wound.

He bit his arm and forced his blood upon her lips. I scrutinized as the wound on her neck healed. Her hand, earlier deformed, was straightening. She gave a cry and I heard the bone pop back in place.

I didn't know what was going on. I have never felt or seen anything like what had just happened.

My hatred for Bill Compton has increased ever so immensely. I closed the distance between me and Compton. He didn't seem to notice, which was peculiar but to my benefit. When I felt my fist connect with his jaw, everything faded and I faced my shed once again.

I couldn't help but punch the wall to let out my frustration. I know exactly what is happening to Sookie. I know where she is.

But I also know I cannot make it to Mississippi in time.

I walk down in my lightproof room.

I sit on the bed, staring at the wall.

I am motionless until the bleeds start.

That's when I cry, not caring if my bloody tears ruin a new shirt.

"Sookie!" I painfully cry out. I punch the wall and my haste, a dimple forms.

Another thing broken.

Good.

It can go next to my damaged heart.

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

_Sookie's PoV_

When he bit me, it was not out of hunger, only to pain me.

I couldn't believe he would force his blood upon me like that. As soon as I felt his blood touch my lips, I protested. He held me in place, one hand on the nape of my neck.

As much as I tried not to swallow, I could not stop the gushing of blood down my throat.

I am thinking of why I didn't listen to my friends when they told me Bill was going to snap one day.

I can still feel the aftereffects of Eric's alarm through our bond. Having been lessened by Bill's blood was not making it better for me or him to sense each other.

When he was done, he left me. Used, wasted.

I felt incredibly unloved.

Eric did not show. He didn't rush in, pick me up and fly away. I did not see anyone for several hours. I knew we can't in daylight but I was expecting someone, anyone to walk in.

Crouching in my corner, I stayed. My eyes are no longer producing tears, though I desperately try to. The blood has long been dried up; no longer dripping on my dress. All I can do now is postpone the inevitable.

So I wait….

Longer still….

Dusk comes and no one has visited my room.

I am no longer going to sit here and cry.

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

_Sookie's PoV_

I tiptoe down the hallway, careful not to make a noise. I knew there were still vampires and were wolf body guards posted. Even with my own sensitive abilities by knowing one's place from their thoughts, I was still wary.

I thought it strange after several minutes I still had seen no one. Considering the mansion's size and layout I knew there had to be hiding places for some, but no one had interceded me.

No unspoken voices crossed my path.

No white noise of vampires.

And still no Eric.

When I ran down the stairway and was just about to open the door, a familiar buzz came across. It was faint but I knew the general direction.

Slowly, I wandered down and came upon a large double door.

I reached for the knob and heard shouting and bangs coming from the other side.

I heard Bill talking in a calm tone. I couldn't hear the other vampire but I knew there were two. I leaned in to listen better and a chair came flying through the wall next to me. There was now a significantly large hole taking up the space.

The talking abruptly stopped. Maybe due to the fact I had screamed like Ginger always does. I was frightened by the unexpected happening.

I heard footsteps walking toward my direction. The closer they came, the more my instincts told me to flee.

Bill was the man I once loved.

But he was also the one who had, less than 12 hours ago, drank my blood and forced his upon me.

He pushed the door open. I still could not identify the figure shrouded in shadows.

"Sookie, how nice of you to come out of your room. I didn't feel your presence so I wasn't expecting your arrival and didn't notice you listening in on us."

His chiding didn't seem as serious as he sounded.

He motioned for me to come in. As he lifted his arm, I flinched and moved closer to the wall.

"Sookie, there is someone her to see you," He spoke in a voice you would use to speak to a child frightened of a new friend. Perhaps that is what he thought the situation called for. Nevertheless I still didn't appreciate him speaking to me that way. "Someone who has trespasses in my house to come rescue you."

I was longing to run into his arms. I was so unobservant that I almost tripped over the items thrown a strew in their haste.

"Sookie"

When I heard the voice, I stopped.

I didn't have to look to know.

I didn't want to see that he had betrayed me.

**A/N Sorry for the long 'previously' and short chapters.….**

**Two chapters mean twice as many reviews.**

**This story is coming to an end soon (but not before the lemons return!) I am thinking about writing a second part to it. Would you read part two?**


	10. Chapter 9 NEW!

_Do Not Deny Me, Lover_

_Previously in DNDML_

"Sookie, there is someone her to see you," He spoke in a voice you would use to speak to a child frightened of a new friend. Perhaps that is what he thought the situation called for. Nevertheless I still didn't appreciate him speaking to me that way. "Someone who has trespasses in my house to come rescue you."

I was longing to run into his arms. I was so unobservant that I almost tripped over the items thrown a strew in their haste.

"Sookie"

When I heard the voice, I stopped.

I didn't have to look to know.

I didn't want to see that he had betrayed me.

_ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES ~ ES_

_Sookie's PoV_

I didn't even have to stare, and I couldn't believe it. I could not allow myself to think he would send someone else and not come himself.

"Pam, where is Eric?" I could barely speak the few words I did.

I faced her, waiting for her signature look. Boredom was always the base. Then being in the presence of Bill Compton, hatred. This time tough, something different crossed her face when I looked up.

Empathy.

Her eyes spoke for her.

I knew they crossed my neck and saw the scarred flesh. They were not clean bites, but rips. His blood had barely healed them. It shows a lot.

The scars not only show on my skin but on my heart.

Bill, however, showed no emotion. Nothing except for a slight narrowing of the eyes. He gestured towards the door then continued on to speaking. "I must leave now. I have matters to attend to. Please, do not feel obliged to stay here, feel free to roam about, tour the house if you wish. I have no problem with anything." The moment he finished he was off.

Pam turned to me, answering my question. "Eric is" She paused for a while "Preoccupied at the moment. He wanted…"

Eric is too preoccupied? _He_ is? I'm stuck in this hellhole. Bill is keeping me hostage and Eric is probably back to fucking all the sluts at Fangtasia."

"Shut up! I am trying to tell you he's already here. He wanted to come but Bill was waiting. He had me come up here and explain to you what's going on. If you would fucking listen instead of rambling off you would know Compton is trying to make a deal with Eric."

I am taken aback by her words. "Why didn't he come here himself?"

"Bill's guards won't let him." It makes more sense as to why there are no guards when I was walking around. "Compton's got some plan in place and you and Eric are a part of it. He wants to work out an agreement pertaining to you." She made a face and her posture continued to stay laid back.

I paused wondering how Eric was 'being held captive' when Pam answered for me. "Bill acquired guards twice as old as Eric when he became king."

As I took all of this in Pam started walking around. I noticed she still had on the pink pumps and overly girly dress she usually wears. Somehow I knew she came voluntarily and not as Eric asked.

She stopped and gave a soft shiver. Presumably from Eric calling her and not the cold weather.

"Where is Eric now?" I should have asked this before instead of making accusations. She led me upstairs and to an office-like turn off. Though you could tell it was professional it was not cheerful. There were many paintings on the wall. Depictions of war and fights among men stood out amidst them.

I had a feeling those were foreshadowing the next events.

**A/N Hello! I decided since I was mean and didn't get to updating when I promised I would post another chapter. Short but interesting as my Beta said.**

**Review and thou shallst love thee.**


	11. 3 new chapters!

**_A/N:_**

**_NEW CHAPTERs ARE UP! GO CHECK IT OUT!  
><em>**

Chapter 7, Chapter 8, and Chapter 9 are NEW ones!

**_I would really appreciate if more people reviewed...8 reviews doesn't make me happy for a triple chapter update. With this few, I will not do it again and instead I'll keep to single chapters._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_-missy_**


	12. Please read

DNDML

UPDATE:

I realize I have neglected to update for a very *very* long time. I am working on some new chapters so that when I do get back to a regular schedule I will have several on hand.

I will be updating all the current chapters to fix things that no longer fit with the plot and some minor details/typos.

I hope that you don't feel as though I have forgotten FF and my sotries. If you do, I am very sorry and I hope to make it up to you soon.

Love you guys,

-VC


End file.
